


Survivor Guide to Gotham High School (gay ver.)

by alariacrane



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Frottage, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kisses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alariacrane/pseuds/alariacrane
Summary: This is a lame Gotham Highschool AU. Oswald Cobblepot has a mayor crush in the top student Edward Nygma, even tough his friends try not to give him high hopes he finds help in a guy he'd never think, now his heart is fighting to choose who he really likes.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Jerome Valeska, Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this is just for fun, also mi first language isn´t english, also no betaed, this is my first work in ao3, hope you like this

Rule#1: Make friends with the weirdest.  
School is shitty but with right friends it's less shitty, well that was Oswald Cobblepot's kinda slogan, of course school was shitty, bullies were morons, teachers were jerks, basketball team players dicks, cheerleaders freaking annoying, but they were people that made his day less a torture; there was a list of people that make Oswald time in school less terrible.  
Edward Nygma, man of his dreams, tall, gentle, intelligent, handsome, love riddles. he's that guy that buries himself in books at the library maybe because he was a bookworm ormaybe cause he liked the pretty librarian's assistance; his friends, weird pretty plant girl Ivy Pepper, loyal, nice, but not much of a great mind, really creative and likable, huge gossiper, tweets everything.  
Cool but freak Jonathan Crane, bitchy, not empathic, really cute, (don't dare to call him that unless you want a black eye like Jervis Tetch's), kinda crazy, likes experimenting in people and go around scaring with a scarecrow mask, but nice if you get to know him, he's actually a genius, high IQ and everything.  
Victor Zsaz huge fan of the disco, hot guy, flirty but kinda weird, loves his grandma, cool guns and Asian chicks, really funny and nice to be around, also beat people shit out for money.  
And the last but not less important, Bridgit Pikes, sweet, small, Smart, really easy to be around, she loves cute stuffed animals and committing arson, kinda pyromaniac but great grades, always have something good to say about people.  
And well, he, Oswald Cobblepot, the penguin, great grades, resting bitch face and bad temper, mayor crush in Edward Hetero Nygma, everybody knows him cause he kinda stabbed a guy with a pen for mocking about his limp.  
Well but every body selects the clowns they like the most so they can make their lives a circus, talking about circuses.  
-watch were you're walking moron- he said when he bumped into that giant ginger, Jerome Valeska, hella fucking handsome, but a dork, do not know what serious means, creepy but hot laugh, freaking tall, muscular, basketball captain, really crazy and always in trouble, kind of the boy parents say their girls to not get along.  
-I can make it up for you in the bathroom if you wanna, Pengy- he winked, he forgot he's also always trying to get in Oswald's pants, why? He has no idea, does he find him attractive? hell yeah, but he liked to make himself hard to get and he really likes Edward.  
-you wish, cretin- he said pushing him as he walked to the canteen.  
-I drive him crazy- the readhead mocked, Jervis laughed at his words.  
-wrap around your pinky- he stated sarcastic.  
Jervis Tetch basketball player, handsome, funny mustache, not much of a trouble maker like Jerome was, but he was suspended for trying hypnosis on teachers a couple of times, he's interesting and has cool accent, but he's kinda weird, really obsessed with Alice in wonderland and also Jonathan's current fuckbuddy, Jon kinda find him annoying but got the hots for him.  
-I need you to give Jerome some "stop thinking with your dick" juice- Oswald said as he sat in the bench with his friend, Jonathan snickered at his friend demand.  
-I can't, one more and I'm expelled- Oswald rolled his eyes muttering 'boring'.  
-Jerome still trying to get in your pants?-Bridgit asked chuckling, Oswald just nodded.   
-you should let him, he's really hot, I heard he has a huge...mph- Ivy was interrupted by Victor shoving a bunch of chips in her mouth.  
-thanks Victor-   
-still you should agree, you need to relax, you're so cranky all time, a good laid will make it up-Victor said and Oswald just gave him his best bitch face -come on, even Jonathan is dating Tetch- Jonathan gave him a bad look.  
-I don't date, we just fuck... he's a moron, his accent is kinda hot tough and he's good at bed- Jonathan raised his shoulders like it was noting -I also do it to piss off the cheerleaders, it's funny how they hate me but are to afraid to do something about it- he giggled, it was always like that cheerleaders were bitches to whoever a guy from the team dated, like that time when Jim Gordon started dating Lee Tompkins , The cheerleaders' captain and Jim's ex, Barbara Keen made her life hell, nair in her shampoo, pinching her car's tires, etc. she ended up transferring to Northside.  
-I'm not fucking Valeska, I still like Edward- all his friends snorted giving him a "are you serious" look and a boo.  
-I'm sorry for breaking your bubble but he's stupidly into Kringle- Ivy stated, she knew everything about everyone in the school but kinda everybody knows Edward is always trying his best, but Kristen likes assholes like Tom Dougherty.   
-She's gorgeous, i will definitely date her- Bridgit said.  
-Well you're the best friends ever,huh, thanks for supporting me- Oswald was sad his friends didn't support him, but he knew his friends only do that to protect him from a heartbreak.  
-Come on Ozzie, we cherish you in everything, even when you tried being Goth when you're clearly emo- ivy said hugging him.  
-But this is silly Oz, Nygma hadn't even looked back at you in all our time in high school- Jonathan loved Oswald they were friends since elementary school, he always had his back in everything but going after Nygma was a dumb way to get his heart break.  
-You're cute Oswald, come on, you'll get a nice guy- Victor was being sincere with him, that was a big wow.  
-Okay I'll just relax and try to forget about...- he was interrupted by, Edward, who had approached to greet.  
-Hi Oswald- Oswald felt his butterflies and his cheeks got crimson red -see you in chemistry- why was Edward so handsome?  
-Hi Ed, see you- he said in the less shaky voice he could, the guy left after that.  
-oh no ,Oswald don't make that, you are going to make him fall in love- Jonathan mocked, Oswald just fake a smile and punch him in the arm, even if he was right, he turned in to a moron every time Ed was near, and that was going to be his bad.


	2. Rule#2: Find someone less fortunate that you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswlad need a favor as soon as posible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is more Jeromewald than Nygmobblepot, but there will be Nygmob

Oswald ran inside the cafeteria ignoring the weird looks the other students gave to him, he can't find his best friend and he was loosing his patience, he watched Victor, Ivy and Bridgit in one of the tables.  
-Where is Jonathan I can't find him and he's not answering my texts!- he asked as soon as he approached them panting a little.  
-why so much hurry? Maybe he's with Tetch- Ivy said nose Burried in her cellphone.  
-Or planing to put giggle pig in the school's fountains- Victor suggested -I don't know the kid's weird- Jonathan was indeed weird he could be planning murder and no one would know.  
-Why do you need him anyway?- Bridgit talked this time.  
-I need him so he can talk his dad out of that stupid idea of pairing me for the project with Tabitha Galavan-  
Tabitha and Oswald have a really bad relationship since Tabitha got his mother fired from his uncle's office, his mother had worked so much for that job and that girl ruined everything, Oswald not only dislikes he, he hates her.  
-I thought professor Crane liked you-Bridgit giggled, focusing in her food again.  
-I thought that too but he says I have to "know how to work with team mates I don't like"- he said imitating Gerald's voice.  
-Search in the library's restroom- victor sometimes said things with out a context.  
-Why?  
-It's a good place to fuck- all three of them gave him a disgust face -What?! No one goes there!  
-I'll check then, bye guys.  
Oswald walked to the library spotting that boy who has been running in circles in his mind, he looked so handsome, with his glasses and his green sweater.  
-Hi, Oswald- the guy seems to have spotted him and he looked back and smile, approaching slowly.  
-hello Ed, good to see you- he giggled, omg he was acting like a bimbo.  
-I dint think you were a library guy- why was he so handsome and proper?   
-I'm not, I'm just looking for Jonathan, have you see him- Ed pushed the frame of his glasses fixing them in the bridge of his nose, something he did when he concentrated.  
-Crane?- Oswald nodded -he walked to the restroom with Jervis Tetch- as much as he hated admitting it, Victor was right.  
-oh, well thank you Ed, see you later- Ed smiled to him, his pearled smile was so gorgeous and Oswald felt his heart was going to explode as he walked to the restroom.  
He entered to the restroom, the noises that came from the cubicle tell him that Jonathan indeed was with Jervis.  
He pounded the door loudly, scaring the guys inside, his friend stepped out of the restroom buckling his belt, disheveled, with a just made hickey, after him a Jervis in the same condition.  
-shit, Oswald you scared the shit out of me!- Jonathan said more relieved, if a teacher catch them they would definitely tell his dad and that will be nothing good.  
-I've called you a billion times- Oswald said   
-what a crybaby, I was busy- Jervis giggled as he lay his back in the door.  
-yeah, yeah, to busy deepthroating this dork- Jonathan blushed a little.  
-well, I'm gonna go, I have practice- Jervis said taking his backpack and laying to leave a soft kiss in Jonathan's lips, well that was weird, Tetch left the restroom muttering a see you later.  
-wow,Kissing? I thought you got a no kissing rule with your fuckbuddies- he cracked watching his friends roll his eyes.  
-He's a good kisser that's all- Jonathan had to bee an idiot if he think that Oswald actually believed that.  
-No, I think you're falling for him and his funny mustache- he mocked making the other blush a little.  
-Fuck off.  
-My friend is in love omg what I'm gonna do?- he cried dramatically.  
-Take some antipsychotics they would help -Jonathan said showing his tongue -Well, why do you want me anyways?  
-I need help with your dad- he said pouting.  
-You like my dad now, what a whore- Oswald just rolled his eyes at the bad joke.  
-Fuck you, he team me up with Tabitha Galavan- Jon just started laughing -What should I do, Jon?come one help me!  
-Okay okay, just find another one who wants to change team mate- his dad always made terrible decisions pairing up so they were a lot of students who wanted a change of partner.  
-You want to?  
-Of course, I mean Bullock is a pain in the ass and not a nice one, but my dad will not let me change- Gerald wasn't a strict teacher but he was a strict parent.  
\- You're right- Oswald muttered thinking about what he could do.  
-Valeska was paired with Jim, maybe he wants to- Jerome and Jim hated each other, they had that dumb rivalry even if they played in the same team, Jim always complaining about Jerome playing dirty like he was Mr.Ethic.  
-Jerome? He will definitely want something in return- of course Jerome will ask him something shameless in return.  
-you should just bang him, you are just making your self hard to get, like you don't want to- what everybody wanted to him to bang him? Sure he was a hot guy, but he wasn't intelligent, gentle and cultured like Ed.  
-You bang him if you're so thrilled- he said arching an eyebrow.  
-Not my type.  
Oswald asked almost all of his classmates but they just didn't want to or they had worse team mates than Tabitha.  
Oswald watched Jerome from a cross the hall, he sighed, he was his last option, a brunette cheerleader was flirting with him, he walked to them fake coughing to get the ginger's attention.  
-What's up, pretty bird- Jerome purred, the cheerleader giving him a bad face when she heard the pet name.  
-I need your help- the redhead grinned imagining all the possible ways he could "help" him.  
-anything thing for my boy- he winked putting his arm over his shoulders making even more remarkable the big height difference.  
The girl said something about calling Jerome but he just ignored her and just giggled as he walked down the hall with Oswald.  
-well, what do you want birdie?- he said petting his cheek, Oswald rethought if that was a good a idea asking Valeska a favor.  
-I need you to change project partner with me- Jerome seemed disappointed.  
-hm, that's disappointing, and I thought you were already falling in my charms- the ginger pouted making him laugh a little -why would I get in return?- Oswald rolled his eyes of course he wanted something in return.  
-Get out Jim Gordon out of your ass.  
-what are you talking bout I love Jimbo!- he didn't.  
-come on Jerome, I'll owe you one- the ginger seemed thrilled by the offer.  
-Okay, just for you, Ozzie- the boy smiled.  
Well that was a really bad idea but he preferred owing one to Valeska than working with Tabitha.


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald was getting late to class and Barnes was so gonna kill him, maybe give him detention, he opened the door carefully not to be noisy, tiptoeing to get to his place beside Jonathan.  
-Mr. Cobblepot, glad you could make it, take a sit- Barnes said, Oswald just nodded and quickly slip into his place, putting his bag down and taking out his books.  
Jon was zombie looking at nothing and judging for the bite in his neck someone had been up all night, he shook his friend shoulder.   
-Jon- he turned at him blinking heavily like just waking up.  
-Oz, hi- he whispered and yawned.  
-Now you date a vampire or what?- Oswald jokes pointing the teeth mark in his neck, Jon passed his fingers over the mark muttering 'shit'.  
-I slipped Jervis into my room last night- they were shushed by Barnes, they just rolled their eyes talking a little bit lower.  
-aren't you tired? You fuck too much, hoe- he said giggling lightly, fixing his bang a little.  
-you're just jealous, cause you haven't get laid in ages...-Jonathan was interrupted by Barnes hitting the desk loudly, they jumped a little, god the man has to control that anger issues.  
-Cobblepot, Crane one week of detention- was he nuts? One week? Oswald gasped and looked Jonathan who just mouthed 'he's crazy', he didn't get detention for being late but for chatting, awesome.  
They spend the rest of the class trying not to fall sleep.

Finally, classes were over, at least for that day, Oswald sighed he still had to stay detention, stupid Barnes.  
Ivy approached him smiling widely, now that he was thinking, it was weird Ivy wasn't wearing green clothes, red suited good though-hey you wanna go to the mall? I hear of this really nice vegan place- well now he was happy he had get to stay, vegan food and he didn't get along.  
-I'm sorry Ivy, i have detention- he faked a sad smile, and Ivy pouted.  
-okay, I'll ask Victor then- Victor was so not gonna go -or Bridgit-that was a good option, Bridgit doesn't know how to say no, they talk a little and then Ivy left.  
He was thinking on skip detention and pass by the library, he just wanted to go there and peek on what was Ed doing, maybe have a small talk or maybe finally invite him somewhere, but that day was not the day, if something was worse than having detention was definitely skipping it, if rector Mooney catches you, you'll be dead.  
He went into detention classroom, there was no sign of Jonathan, that prick, if he ditched him he was so gonna kill him.

Hey r u coming?  
Jon 🎃  
God no, I don't wanna die of boredom :/  
Fuck u   
I'm already here   
Jon🎃  
LMAO   
Miss Mooney is gonna kill you   
Jon🎃   
She won't if she can't find me ;)

Jonathan was an asshole, he probably ditch him just to go an bang Jervis, seemed like they couldn't get their hands to themselves.  
Could it get worse, he didn't thought it, at least until he saw Jerome Valeska sitting beside him.  
-Hi Ozzie- he said in his mocking tone as always, Oswald just smiled and muttered a 'hi', the guy was wearing a big bruise painting his left cheek.  
-you owe me one remember- yes it could go worse, the ginger looked at him raising and eyebrow and that stupid smirk, while he crossed his arms over his chest.  
-What do you want?- the smirk getting wider was nothing but good.  
-Skip detention to get a smoke with me- well that was not was he was expecting, of course he will be in big trouble but at least with some dignity.  
-I thought you'll ask me for a handjob or something like that-Jerome just laughed heavily and Oswald blushed a little.  
-if you're willing to do it I may ask- Oswald rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder.  
-I'll get the smoke- he said getting up, following Jerome to wherever they were going, checking the halls just to make sure they didn't get in Miss Mooney's way.  
They stopped in the football field, it was empty maybe cause it was late, they sat on the synthetic grass, Jerome searching for something in his backpack, he take out a joint giggling his eyebrows at him, he sighed it was not like he had never smoke weed, of course he did, once he tried all the drugs he could with Jonathan, it was hilarious and hella funny but getting stoned with Jerome was so gonna end crazy.  
He watched as Jerome took a drag passing it to him, Oswald took a drag coughing a little feeling light almost immediately, he cleaned some of the ashes in his black shirt.  
-if Miss Mooney catch us, I'll punch you- The raven haired giggled.  
-well it will match this- he said pointing his bruise, he hadn't notice that he had a lot of orange freckles, they were nice, he had freckles but they were light brown.  
-how did you got it?- he took another drag of the smoke, he was already feeling high.  
-I pissed off Selina- Oswald laughed like it was the funniest think he had ever heard, Selina was also part of te basketball team, she was nice.  
He felt hanging out with Jerome wasn't the worse thing after all.  
He stared at him, Was his hair always that red? It looked like fire, he noticed his arms were quite big too, basketball seemed to leave good effects.  
-your hair is really red, it looks like fire-he chuckled, he felt light, so light, his icy blue eyes meting that olive gaze, he felt his mouth dry suddenly as he looked Jerome's lips, passing his tongue over his lips he unconsciously moved closer.  
Jerome closed the space pressing his lips against Oswald's , who didn't delay melting into the warm kiss, first the kiss was slow, Jerome tongue making his way inside the raven haired's mouth, the ginger licked into his mouth like a professional, sucking on his tongue, biting his lips, it made him fill dizzy and a little horny feeling their teeth clatter by the messiness of the kiss, his hands were holding on Jerome's flannel tightly, the feeling of a large hand on his tight got him back to reality, pulling away panting, his phone rang in that moment, well god was on his side, he smiled apologetically and stand up, answering his phone.  
-OSWALD!- it was Jonathan almost screaming him -where are you?  
-football field.  
-why? Forget it I need you now! Miss Mooney catch us- he fight the urge to laugh only because Jonathan seemed too worried.  
-hang on, I'm on my way.  
He stared at Jerome as he picked his stuff up, he felt a little bad, he really liked Ed and he just made out hungrily with Valeska, he felt weird, not that he didn't like it, it was amazing it was just weird, like he was cheating on Ed, it was quite stupid after all they were nothing.  
-I have to go, Jon is in a big trouble- the redhead nodded still smoking.  
-see you Ozzie.


	4. Rule#4: Avoid Miss Mooney's office.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens with Jonathan while Oswald is with Jerome ;)

Jonathan made his way to the basketball court, he was so going to skip detention, he felt a little bad for ditching Oswald without warning, but he had done that to him several times before, it wouldn't hurt him.  
He pull his phone out of his hoodie pocket texting Jervis he was there, and texting back Oswald who was whining about he ditching him,Jonathan chuckled; he spotted the tall guy waving at him, long chocolate curls falling a little up his shoulders, the sleeveless basketball shirt giving him a nice view of his worked arms, damn he looked hot. It was funny how the basketball player made such effect in the younger boy, he felt like he was in puberty again, those brown eyes were hypnotic and his voice got him in a trance.  
Jervis smirked at him when he approached -you're early, dear- he secretly loved when he called him 'dear' it just sound so smooth, he wouldn't say it out loud tough.  
-don't flatter yourself, I'm avoiding Miss Mooney- he rolled his eyes, he could feel the cheerleaders' stares on them, especially that Jenna girl who liked Jervis, he watched as she approached clenching on Jervis' arm.  
-Hi Jerv, would you like to come to my house later?- she said batting her eyelashes, that skunk, of course nobody did actually now if Jervis and Jonathan actually were dating they just rumored, even tough them having a thing was kinda obvious.  
-I'm busy, Jenna- he said but the girl didn't seem to flinch, still clenching in his arm, Jonathan was loosing patience.  
-I'm hungry, Jervis, we should get something to eat- he said trying his best to ignore the brunette.   
Jervis muttered a 'sure', pulling away from the cheerleader's embrace taking his gym bag, the girl whined but they just ignore it and made their way outside the court, Jonathan could help but smile at the view of the mad brunette.  
-don't be jealous my dear- Jonathan snorted at the comment -come here- the taller guy pulled him into a kiss, he melted immediately and reached the curly hair tangling little strides with his fingers, moaning a little when jervis' tongue found his way inside his mouth, hand holding his waist, Jervis tasted like that terrible mint and chocolate and mint candy he always ate, they kinda taste better from lips, lips suddenly drop to his neck, kissing there, wet tongue over his sensitive skin.  
-j-Jervis~-damn it it felt really good but that was not the right place-we should go, some one might see us- Jervis didn't flinch he just nibble under that sensitive under his ear making him whine.  
-Shouldn't you be in detention, Mr. Crane- a known voice talked, making Jonathan pull away quickly, looking at the slim figure of the woman in front them.  
-Miss Mooney, I was just going to...  
-save it, you seemed to be enjoying yourself with Mr.Tetch here- she raised her eyebrow, and damn it, Jonathan wanted to kill Jervis in that moment -Follow me to my office boys- Miss Mooney's office meant she was going tell his dad, he was screwed.  
He gave Jervis his killer eyes, the guy mouthed a sorry and Jonathan just rolled his eyes acting like he was mad, he couldn't actually been mad at him, they just ended having make up sex.  
He reached to call Oswald, he was his only savior, Miss Mooney loved Oswald like a son, sure she wouldn't tell his dad if Oswald asked her or distract her.  
-well boys sit, please- the two of them sat on the chairs looking back at the woman across the room -you can't have that kind of displays in the middle of the hall you know, I'll have to get you a report, Jervis, but don't worry Jon I'll just tell Gerald- Jonathan shuddered at the thought, he didn't want his dad to know about Jervis, his dad didn't even know he was gay and getting that kind of report wasn't going to be a nice come out -the cheerleaders actually complained guys- oh that pack of skunks, they would now what's messing with Jonathan Crane, giggle pig in the school fountain was going to be a kids play.  
-Miss it will not happen again-he tried to hide how pissed off he was, he would take care of that vixens later, that If his dad didn't kill him yet.   
-No, It will not...- she was interrupted by three knocks in the door -come in-she said, the door opened showing Oswald he had messy hair, watery eyes and his lip was slipped, what happened to him? Oswald that mad genius, he was there to help him  
-Miss M-Mooney...May I talk to you?- he said in a cracked voice tears now falling in his cheeks, the woman stand up quickly running over him, hugging him tightly.  
-what happened, my boy?- she asked full of concern.  
-I...i was...-he started sobbing intensely, god Oswald was fucking earning a damn Oscar for that.  
-come in dear-she said making him sit in a couch in her office -Tetch, Crane you can go, but no more groping in the hall- we watched how Oswald swallowed a laugh.  
-we weren't...  
-Just go- she said and they stepped out of the office, Jonathan bursted in laughs, he sure was in debt with Oswald now.  
-Poor Oswald, he seemed beaten up-Jervis said with concern and Jonathan couldn't help but laugh -he's your friend Jon.  
-he's acting, idiot.  
-He's pretty good-Jonathan nodded.

Oswald stepped out the office 20 minutes later, Jervis and Jonathan approached him.  
-no gropingin the hall boys- he mocked, making Jonathan roll his eyes, he was damn thankful tough.  
-what did you tell her?- he asked and Oswald laughed.  
-I tell her Butch punched me and called me fag- he said tears rolling down from laughter -she's gonna give him a report.  
-you're an evil mastermind Oswald- Jervis said and Oswald winked and muttered a 'thank you'.  
-your lip slip looks real.   
-What slip?- he said touching his lip, and seemed to remind something, now that he saw closer it was actually a bite lip slip -I've just made it by accident- he responded with a 'sure' but he just wasn't asking cause he just saved his ass.  
-I have to take care of the cheerleaders, show them who they shouldn't mess with-Jervis just shaked his head, while Oswald was still a little concerned by his "accidental" lip slip.


	5. Rule#5: Don't mess with Jonathan Crane.

-Oh my god, Jonathan it's fucking 5 a.m, what are we doing in school?- Oswald said yawning, as they entered by the girl's bathroom window, they step in and Jon opened his bag taking out his flashlight, he was to tired but he couldn´t say no to his best friend.

-Cheerleaders are gonna pay- he said with a wicked smile, Oh and Oswald wished he knew better, Jonathan was still upset, even though he didn´t get in any trouble really.

-Oh I should knew better, I should have stay in home- he said as he laid in a bench covering his eyes from Jon's flashlight.

-You wouldn't, you love me and you are so gonna enjoy it- he said chuckling a little while Oswald groaned.  
Jon take out a pair of cutting pliers, and some red colorant, he stepped into the cellar where the water heather was.  
-You're giving them cold baths? what are you an amateur?- John got out of the cellar laughing.

-Cold red baths- he said crackling loud contaging Oswald - they will not be able to take the color out of their skins and hairs for 5 days or more- that was gonna be hella fun.

A couple of hours later, during art class, well art classes to whoever didn't want sports, then there was it, the bomb exploding.  
Everybody left their classrooms to have a peek of what was causing all that screaming.  
Oswald and Jonathan bursted in laughs at the sight of every cheerleader wearing a bright red on their skins, even though the best of that was that every single blonde girl in the team was now redhead, but barbara's hair tinted red was actually the funniest among with her face.  
-They are gonna know- Zzaz's voice sounded behind them, the two of them turned around -Oswald can be passed by, but this has Crane wrote all over it- Oswald nodded, they'll know it was Jon, even though they had not prove at all.  
-They will not, I even use gloves.  
Principal Falcone's voice sounded trough all the hall, everybody freezing in fear.  
-Who ever did this will have the consequences- he had no proves not at all -We'll check the cameras, this game is over go back to your classrooms now- everybody returned to their classes murmuring about who could it be. Oswald was fucking having a heart attack they were so getting expelled, Jonathan looked chill al though.  
-Jonathan you stupid asshole we're going to be expelled!!!- He said thinking about what he was going to tell his mother.  
-I've had everything under control pengy..  
-what?-Was Jonathan really that calm.  
-I got the cameras hacked yesterday at night, I'm not stupid dude- Oswald felt how his face had returned to it's normal color, he sould knew better Jonathan was a pro in pranks.  
-Who did you that big a favor? Nobody likes you- Jon laughed knowing it was true, he was bitchy and a show off.  
-Valeska.  
-Jerome?  
-Jerome is a moron Oz, i'm talking 'bout Jeremiah- well that made hell of more sense.  
-You sure he ain't talking- Jon nodded calmly.  
-They are mean to him, calling him gold digger for getting in Wayne's pants and all of that- Oswald nodded, that girls were sharp tongued vixens, they had what they deserved.  
-Hey, what's with Jerome?- Jon wiggles his brows at him -you'd been avoiding him far more that you usually do.  
-I just don't like him- liar he told to himself -that's all.  
-Liar, what happened the other day-Oh, there was that look, the I know It all look -I know you werw with him i'm not stupid- well his friend knew what was going straight forward.  
-I didn't kiss him... he kissed me- Oswald slipped dumbly, Jon looked at him like he couldn't believe what Oswald said.  
-OMG YOU KISSED OMFG!- he screamed earning a shh from the teacher.  
-Louder i don't think the other classroom heard you- Jon was laughing so hard he wanted to punch him -What's so funny? It was just a kiss.  
-Hmmm that how it starts, okay i'll quit mocking, how was it?- his friend said curious big eyes expecting.  
-Good.  
-Only good?  
-It's was fucking fine- Jon laughed so hard not believing what he'd just heard.  
-OMG you're so gonna bang him any day-he rolled his eyes as he packed his stuff before the bell rang.  
-I like Ed, it was just a kiss, quit it- Jon was not gonna quit it.  
-I know what i'm saying Oswald i don't make mistakes.  
Oswald step out of the classroom, and talking about..  
-Hello Oswald- Oswald eyes wided at how nice was Ed´s voice, hhis smile his brownish hair.  
_Hi Ed, what brings you here?- he batted his eyelashes a little, voice tone flirty.  
-I have an apointment with Dr.Crane, he told me to wait here- stupid him, thinking Ed would really come here just to se him.  
-See you Ed- Oswlad almost sighed and ed just nodded with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, thanks for the kudos and comments they mean a lot uwu


	6. Rule #6: Free pot is just an excuse

Oswald walked down the hall with Ivy by his side, who was talking enthusiastically about how many likes and retweets she got after the whole red baths prank, the joke was a really good idea, he could gave Jonathan that credit, it was still funny seeing the cheerleaders' faces a little stained, their hairs didn't seem to vanish the colorant.  
-This will be so great for the yearbook, I hope they let me do it and not "Sofia my daddy is the principal Falcone"- she rolled her eyes while checking her phone, giving a suden gasp -I have to go Ozzie, there's a starting fight between Tabitha and Selina and I don't wanna miss that shots- he nodded, that was really funny to imagine, Tabitha was a bitch but she sure could fight, even though he could bet his savings on Selina.  
-Go on, get the first shots- the redhead nodded, almost running.  
Now that he was thinking, he was suppose to go to jonathan's house after school but he was nowhere to be find, he was surely being manhandled by Jervis in some bathroom, like he's been doing recently, he was seriously thinking Jonathan had some sex addiction or was in love with Tetch, that last one a little less probable, but by the way Jonathan had been acting it wasn't that hard to imagine.  
He would call him, he may not answer but it was worth a shot, he struggled with his bag trying to take the phone out but it was at the bottom of his bag, he finally took it out, not even noticing the guy in front him.  
-Hi birdie- Oswald jumped a little at the sudden voice but more as he heard the voice belonged ti the person he was trying to hard to avoid -haven't talked since we mph...- he interrupted his hand covering Jerome's mouth to keep him quiet.  
-You know how news spread here- Jerome took his wrist taking his hand away from his face, the redhead's hands looked so big against his own, fucking giant.  
-Don't worry Ozzie, I just wanted to invite you a smoke, got new stuff- he was struggling with his thoughts, he knew the smoke was just a excuse and they'd end up like last time, Oswald bit his lip hard, not wanting to say no but his mind full of fuzzy entangled feelings.  
-I'm going to Jon's house, sorry- he said eyes still focused on the big hand holding his wrist.  
-I saw him with Tetch at the soccer field, they'll text when they're done am sure- fuck it, a little stress relief wasn't bad once in a while, Jerome was a handsome guy that found him attractive, what could go wrong? it didn't matter he liked another guy, Jerome didn't want nothing serious neither him.  
-I'll get the smoke- he said, Jerome finally freeing his wrist, his steps now guiding him to the stairs, Oswald was a little nervous, they took the stairs to the roof, good choice, it had fresh air and nobody went there, also the view was nice.  
Jerome didn't waste time and lighted the blunt taking a drag, and exhaling the smoke, and damn the guy sure looked sexy smoking, sun rays making his hair look even more red, contrasting his clare skin.  
They didn't pass from two drags when Jerome eyed his lips and suddenly they were lips over the other's, Oswald's hands fisting the basketball shirt Jerome was using, one of the redhead's hands in the back of Oswald's neck holding him close, his other hand finding it's way to his waist gripping hard making him shiver.  
Jerome was a damn good kisser, he had say it before, and god, the nip on his lower lip combined with Jerome's hand caressing his waist under his black shirt had his knees buckling.  
They pull apart, Oswald gasped taking air, icy blue eyes meeting greyish green, their eyes full with lust, Jerome could see Oswald pupils blown almost covering the iris and he could bet his were the same.  
-You're a handsome motherfucker- Oswald muttered low - and you're too tall, big... your freckles are cute though, make you look less like a potential killer- Oswald babbled tounge loose, saying what was on his mind.  
-You get chatty when you high- Jerome said hands still on his waist now pulling him closer, his bodies togheter, he could feel Jeromes buldge pressing his lower belly, he left a surprised gasp.  
-And you get handsy- he chuckled before starting another, this time more heated, kiss.  
-I thought you like that- he said into the kiss, his body pushing Oswald to the nearest wall, bodies pressed together, a throaty embarrassing sound left his mouth as his boner rubbed against jerome's thigh, he was embarassed of how easy he was letting himself be, after 3 years of regecting Jerome, but he couldn't blame himself to be honest the guy knew what he was doing, all of sudden there was a hand undoing his pants.  
-Jer...- he whimpered when the readhead's hand wrapped around his member, he didn't expected that so soon but he wasn't selfish so with shaky hands he unbuttoned Jerome's pants palming him, and oh lord all rumors where true he gluped, it was big, at least the biggest he had seen; Oswald pumped it a little at first then a faster pace, getting a gasp in response and a soft bite in his neck.  
-ahh~ J-jerome...mph~- Jerome grab him by the back of his neck joining their lips again, a sloppy hot kiss full of teeth and tongue, muffling the dirty noises coming from mis mouth, it was all too much, the kiss, the heat, the desire, Jerome's lotion filling his senses and the hand working him making his knees weak.  
-I know you're close...cum for me Ozzie- he whispered in a raspy voice that send him over the limit, spurting into jerome's hand with a loud moan, the redhead coming just a few strokes later.  
Oswald panted his head resting on Jerome's shoulder, his hands still grabbing the redheads arms.  
-I told you we would have fun didn't I?- Oswald laughed a little, as he put his pants in place.  
-Well we did- he muttered, as he took his bag pack taking his phone finding he had 12 missing calls from Jonathan, well he'd be damned.


End file.
